Crutches
by deadtodd
Summary: Her excuse? She really missed Arnold. Implied G/H.


**Grimmy:** _Okay, so I found out two things while writing this. One, I really hate writing out my documents anywhere that's not google docs. And two, I love writing Helga. The awkward situations she gets herself into are just hilarious and the fact that I can actually write for someone so brilliantly constructed? Well let's just say I'm very happy._

_So, I figure I should point out that this takes place somewhere around the ages of fourteen or fifteen. Yes, a little young but it's somewhat justified. Personally, I love GeraldxPhoebe but even I have to admit. The Hey Arnold archives need more diversity. Not that I'll be the one adding to it since I only write what I'm comfortable with. But hey, that's a suggestion for you aspiring writers out there. _

_This is pretty much... well I'll let you read and explain a little more at the end. I don't own Hey Arnold!_

"Gerald, what are we doing?" She was slightly surprised that her voice was so calm as she redid the clasps of her bra. Inside, she was quaking. Not just because she felt guilty, but because she was afraid. Would this happen every time she felt a little more than under the weather?

He looked off somewhere, unable to meet her gaze. She was sure that he was guilty as well, and that little fact made her angry. He was the smooth talker in this situation. He was the one who got more than she was ready to give, not that she knew it when it happened. "I don't know... But I think I really like you Helga."

She huffed angrily and pushed him back onto the bed before standing up, using all five foot, seven inches of her height to look more intimidating. "You like sex Gerald. And you like the fact that we can look back and reflect on Arnold. You don't like me." She turned away from him and picked up a random pair of jeans. They were too big for her so she instantly knew they were his. But she didn't care at that moment, all she knew was she needed to get out of there, fast. "Besides, I don't even like you."

"You liked me last night." His voice was cold and she knew he was angry that she was ditching. It still stung. Up until then she'd been having a hard time reminding herself that just because they were friends, they wouldn't be alike. He was Gerald, not Arnold. But her mind didn't seem to want to understand that. Even after that low blow, _'Arnold would have never said it_', she had to remind herself once again that he was just his friend.

She sneered as she searched through the pile of laundry at the end of his bed. '_Arnold was never this messy. He kept his dirty clothes in the hamper._' Scowling now. "I was desperate. Sue me. And if you really want to go there _Gerald _you weren't exactly on my mind at the time." She needed a shirt so she could get a large cup of coffee and sulk. At home. Alone.

"I guess that's why you seemed so adamant when it came to calling _my_ name." Another low blow. What the hell had she gotten herself into? And the worse part about it was that he was right. Every blow he'd delivered to her ego had been right. She wished that she had been thinking about Arnold, but she wasn't. She had actually enjoyed herself last night, despite the awkward circumstances. Could she actually be falling for Gerald?

"Your remarkable memory astounds me. So why is it that I have to tutor you in math?" He laughed and she smirked. She felt stupid for even considering that. "Wanna get some coffee? Your treat," she called as she pulled on a moderately clean shirt. But just because she didn't like him didn't mean she couldn't use him for her own dependency issues.

She was already out the bedroom door before he could reply properly. Sure, he was no Arnold, but he was turning out to be a nice distraction while she waited for him to return.

**Grimmy:** _Well this was fun and certainly a new experience. If you didn't already know, even though I think I made it obvious, this is in fact a morning after fic. It spawned because of Helga's dependency on Arnold just being there in general. And well, it was originally supposed cannon for him to move to be with his parents. And like most crushed girls, she'd used someone as a crutch. This someone just so happened to be Gerald. Get what I was angling for? Anyways, I'd appreciate it dearly if you all left me lovely little reviews on just what you thought of this. And if you really liked it I might just write something else for this pairing. No promises though, seeing as how inspiration can sometimes be hard to come by. :)_


End file.
